The Missing Few
by Themissingfew
Summary: All characters in this Fanfic are owned by BBC America's Orphan Black. This fanfic is what we would like to be a movie or a season 6 of the show. Enjoy!


div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The sun had just begun to rise above the horizon and the warm orange glow spilled in through the window, the mechanical churn of the cars filled the bustling street where children were wandering to school. The café began to fill as workers poured in to get their morning coffee and snatching churro doughnuts from the freshly stocked shelves. Delphine noticed an influx of people as the clock struck eight, turning to /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and smirking – she knew they had to be up early to get a seat in the towns best café. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"As they tucked into their Mexican breakfast, it began to quieten slightly, the workforce rushing to catch their delayed buses. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" shifted to face Delphine, pulling out the worn booklet of clones flipping to the marked page. Delphine averted her gaze from market opposite as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" spoke,/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So, the next clone is Rosa in Palo Alto, Aguascalientes."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Yes, it's not too far. You know she works with animals at the aquarium here so its lucky we didn't run into her yesterday" Delphine replied/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Would've been a shock seeing herself staring into the tank. The other staff probably thought she was having a life crisis and changed her hair as a statement" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" grinned. They finished their breakfast and as the waitress came to clear the table /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" handed her a tip "gracias" she said. The waitress stared in bafflement, holding the bill and tip in her hands she narrowed her eyes at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-US" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-US"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" before speaking./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="ES" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="ES"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""¿Rosa, qué carajo estás usando?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The waitress exclaimed, her mouth gawping. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was speechless, how could she have let herself show her face whilst looking for her genetic identical? Delphine's eyes widened and she started frantically shaking her head, her blonde curls bouncing./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No! No Rosa!" Delphine assured the waitress, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" packed up their things hesitantly and put her little sombrero on. They grabbed their belongings and quickly left the café, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" taking great care in hiding her familiar face from the crowd. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"It was quieter here and the dilapidated corners of the streets felt empty with stray dogs sleeping on top of the rubbish piles and residents sitting drearily outside in the dry heat. The voices of their radio's drifted through the houses and mingled in the breeze dulling the harshness of the silence as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and Delphine walked along the path. There was something unnerving about the observant hoard of eyes following them down the street that stopped them from holding each other's hands. Yet they still walked side by side clamouring to the little comfort that they could have with one another. The distinct sound of a motor roared in the distance growing louder by the second. Delphine shifted herself so she was nearer to the road than /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and put an arm round her protectively. The approaching vehicle came hastily round the corner and stopped at the end of the road. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" body became ridged in fear as multiple people got out the back of the van and then entered the house./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""That's Rosa's house" she whispered, hardly any time passed before the men came marching out again Rosa thrashing in their grip screaming rapidly for help. The street stood still and the residents were subdued the only move made was to turn the volume up on the radio and light another cigarette. Delphine swiftly spun /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" around and held her tightly to her chest as the doors were slammed shut. The van suddenly screeched off up the road, dust springing up off the ground like striking snakes leaving a simmering haze over the street. Everyone was unfazed by the event that had played out, it had happened so quickly /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" considered that it may not have happened at all. She stood in shock looking up to Delphine her lip trembling /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Who were they?" She inquired her voice so quiet it was barely audible/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I don't know." She replied kissing her head briefly " we need to leave now" Her voice stricken with panic as she grabbed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" soft hand and pulled her back down the street./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They locked the doors and switched the engine on, breathing heavily after escaping the scene of the abduction. Delphine let her head fall back onto the driver's seat, placing a hand over her forehead trying to hide the worry that was spreading over her. After gathering her thoughts, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" rubbed her eyes (almost in pure disbelief) and looked back at Delphine with her mouth wide open in shock that they had let them take Rosa./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We have to go after them...we can't let them just take her like that!" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" protested, sitting up in the passenger's seat and facing Delphine. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"...they've taken her for a reason, we can't get involved," She replied, waiting a moment as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" shrunk down in the seat and folded her arms. "It's a lot more than just telling the police they would ne-" But before she could finish, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sprung up again./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""They kidnapped her! They've just dragged her away in front of her friends and family, throwing her into a van! We need to tell some kind of authority - she needs help!" Her voice grew louder and louder with each word, panic and anger filling her throat as she felt tears rush down her sun kissed skin./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""So, we tell the police, and then what? They ask why you look exactly like her. Then they check the database with facial recognition and it comes up with hundreds of faces that match yours." Delphine snapped in retort, sitting up to match /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" height. "Then that's it, game over." Staring into her dark eyes, Delphine takes /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hand holding it to her chest "There's nothing we can do, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"The waves brushed against the shore, the water trickling back through the pebbles and leaving a strip of the beach glistening in the light. The sun retracted its light making the clouds fade to a dark grey like wisps of smoke against iridescent purples and oranges in the sky. The orange glow of the sun slid below the horizon as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" and Delphine walked briskly hand in hand along the waterfront. There was a gentle breeze and only a few birds were out singing their farewells before gliding away taking their sweet songs with them. The pair approached the house and /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" waited at the bottom of the path, positioning herself slightly out of view behind a bush. Delphine walked up to the front door and knocked briefly. An elderly woman opened it her hand shaking as she clutched on to the handle./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello, I'm here to speak to Sofia, is she home?" Delphine inquired. The woman eyes looked at her in confusion. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""No. Sofia has been missing for almost a month now, why are you here? Are you from the police station?" She muttered in her thick Spanish accent, keeping the door slightly closed and her free arm blocking the gap...almost as if she was protecting something. Delphine's expression dropped, and she placed a sweaty hand on her forehead as the nerves began to rise. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I'm sorry to hear that. I'm not from the police, I had just come to give Sofia her jabs as part of a new health requirement..." she trailed on in a formal manner knowing the woman had lost interest now she had declared independence from the police. Delphine forced a warm smile in condolence and shook the lady's hand before walking back down the dusty path./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Delphine turned the corner and looked at /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" hopeful expression in despair. Her own had reached a new level of fear, the colour drained completely from the look of concern consuming /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" face. She took /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" arm and pulled her back towards the car, ignoring the multiple questions being fired at her. Delphine switched the engine on and started reversing quickly, knocking over a bike that was parked. She swore furiously as she drove off, before /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" even had a chance to buckle herself in. Every person on a phone, every black van, every group of people was suspicious to Delphine and she deliberately sped up to escape their gaze. Eventually /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" quietened down realising her attempts to understand were futile and laid back in her seat, staring at Delphine in apprehension. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"When they reached their hotel room, /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was the first to break the silence, slamming her backpack down and spinning around to face Delphine in a curious, frustrated confusion./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Delphine what happened? Was Sofia even there?" She sat down on the bed, resting on her arms as she leant back. Delphine paced around the room for a while evading the pending question and tried to calm her worrying mind that was making her uneasy. She hung her cardigan up and sat on the bed resting her back against /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". She looked up at her girlfriend whose eyes shimmered in the dim hotel lighting conveying a deep concern as tears built in them. Her gaze flickered to the TV and grabbing hold of the remote she switched it on and turned the volume up, throwing the remote back down and turning to face /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" directly./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""The mother...she said Sofia was on the Missing persons list." she hesitated, the information heavy on her thoughts "This isn't a coincidence /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"." Delphine whispered, making it difficult for anyone but /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to hear. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" eyes widened as she leaned back, the reality of what Delphine was saying triggering a panic, taking a deep breath, she pulled out the list of clones from her backpack. She left the bed and grabbed a pen from the table next to the door, returning to Delphine and placed the booklet on her lap. She marked Rosa and Sofia's name with a small cross leaning gently into Delphine, who kissed her cheek resting her head against /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" for a moment. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"They ate their dinner in complete silence, the only noise that echoed through the hotel room was the scraping of cutlery against the plates and the mechanical drone of cars rushing past their window. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" took the empty plates and set them on the table beside the door, lifting her glasses up to rub her tired eyes as she walked into the dimly lit bathroom. Delphine was sitting crossed legged on the bed, looking around the room as she waited for /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" to return. It was so aggravating for them both – after finally escaping /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Neolution's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" grasp they felt free from everything, free to cure the clones that had been /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"lucky enough to be naïve and not self-aware. They didn't know about the horrors the self-aware LEDA's had to go through, they didn't know about anything – the lies, the betrayal, the loss. All of it was so distant from their lives yet so close to their reality. But now, they are all in danger./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" came out of the bathroom wearing pyjamas that Alison had made her. They were soft to the touch and yellow in colour with little white clouds on them. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" was quite impressed as she thought Alison gave up doing that kind of thing a long time ago. Delphine smiled wistfully at her, moving herself slightly so /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: none !important; color: #212121; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" could sit closer. She took hold of her partners shaking hands and stared deep into her eyes, calming her as they always did, before beginning to speak. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;", we need to leave this place, it's not safe for you here." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nodded and sighed, shuffling uncomfortably. "They must be targeting the LEDAs, and if they see you" she paused as if imagining it "I couldn't live with myself."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""But why…why would they want us? How do they even know we exist?" She replied in exasperation "/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Neolution/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" is over now."/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I don't know. But we need to tell your sisters and make some kind of plan. Safety is most important for now." Delphine lifted herself up from the bed and started to dress in her sleepwear, as /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" switched off the light on her side of the bed. It wasn't long before Delphine slid under the covers and held /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" close to her, one hand cupping her cheek and the other wrapped around her in a warm, loving embrace. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" found so much comfort in Delphine's familiar smell that it almost erased any lingering anxiety that had manifested over the course of that week. Their legs were wrapped around each other's, locking them together in an intimacy that made them feel comfort and security. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" tucked her face into Delphine's shoulder, sighing as she felt her lover rub her back when a sob escaped her throat. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Delphines/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" arms tightened around her reassuring her of her presence and she softly kissed /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima's/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" face telling her it would be okay. Their bodies had a slight tremble as adrenaline ran through their veins – they were both waiting for the same men to burst into the room. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select:  
text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" had walked around the whole city of Aguascalientes with her face on show. They went to the aquarium, the went to a café, they did everything before going to visit Rosa. They could've been tracked the whole way- and both of them realised this. It was completely silent now, only the rhythm of their breath could be heard. Neither of them slept that night./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"***/span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; z-index: 0;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"Delphine rolled over onto her back, untangling her legs from /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosimas/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;". She sighed and rubbed her face, sitting up to reach for her phone. Something had to be done, and the clock was ticking before another clone closer to home was taken. She dialled in Felix's number, feeling /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" nudge up against her. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" pressed the speaker button on the screen and sat up too, resting against the headboard./span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /span/p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hello?" His thick /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"british/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" accent sounded through the phone, a string of tiredness in his voice./span/spanspan class="LineBreakBlob BlobObject DragDrop SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;"span class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanbr class="SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; white-space: pre !important;" /spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Felix, this is urgent. The clones are going missing." Delphine spoke quickly, getting to the point. Felix paused for a moment, before requesting to facetime them. /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" reached for her glasses and slipped /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"them on, returning back to her spot and watching Felix pop up on the screen. He was still in bed too, his crimson covers laying on his bare chest and his hand cleaning the gunk from his eye. He squinted at the screen, then relaxed when he saw /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" sat with Delphine./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Oh god, okay. Let's just...let's just not jump to conclusions so quickly. Why do you think clones are going missing?" He asked, face scrunched up from the glaring light of his phone./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We saw one clone, Rosa, being dragged into a van. Obviously, it wasn't nice to see, but...we didn't think much of it that could have been over anything. Then, yesterday, we went to Sofia's house in Guatemala and her mother said she has been missing for weeks." Delphine replied, again pressing her hand against her forehead. Felix thought for a moment, and then sighed. He set his phone down and started pulling his clothes on./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Could this not just be a coincidence? I know it's terrible, but if Sofia has been missing for weeks then she could have nothing to do with the other one." Felix suggests, picking the phone back up and sitting back on his bed./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""It's better to be safe than sorry, Felix. We need to get the sisters to safety whilst we do some digging." /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" replied, glancing up at Delphine./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""And how are we supposed to do that? Any of that?" Felix turns his head and grabs a pair of socks out of his drawer. "We can't all afford a large house in an off-grid location." He continues. /span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""We can gather the funds somehow. Scott and Hell Wizard can try to get through any systems that had the list of clones on. Where did you get it from anyway?" /span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="SpellingError SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-repeat: repeat-x; background-position: left bottom; background-image: url('data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhBQAEAJECAP/8AAAAAAAAAACH5BAEAAAIALAAAAAAFAAQAAAIIlGAXCCHrTCgAOw=='); border-bottom: 1px solid transparent; background-color: inherit;"Cosima/span/spanspan class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;" asked, propping herself up with a pillow. Felix paused and his face slowly dropped. He looked up at the ceiling and sighed, closing his eyes./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""I have an idea. Just go to the sisters and tell them to get their things ready – but DON'T tell Sarah, not yet. I'll pack a bag for her and Kira just in case." Felix said his goodbye's and ended the call, groaning into his hands./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;"He takes a moment to compose himself, and then holds the phone in his hands for another minute. He unlocks the phone and scrolls down his contact list, sighing once more and dialling the number./span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div  
div class="OutlineElement Ltr SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; overflow: visible; cursor: text; clear: both; position: relative; direction: ltr; font-family: 'Segoe UI', Arial, Verdana, sans-serif;"  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;" /p  
p class="Paragraph SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; word-wrap: break-word; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent; color: windowtext;"span class="TextRun SCXW88128894" lang="EN-GB" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif; line-height: 19px; font-variant-ligatures: none !important;" xml:lang="EN-GB"span class="NormalTextRun SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; background-color: inherit;""Hey. Yeah, it's me. We've got a problem and we need your help."/span/spanspan class="EOP SCXW88128894" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; user-select: text; -webkit-user-drag: none; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; font-size: 11pt; line-height: 19px; font-family: Calibri, Calibri_MSFontService, sans-serif;" data-ccp-props="{:259}" /span/p  
/div 


End file.
